Disasterous Masterpiece Chapter One
by TakeMeUnder
Summary: Sparrow is born. Born into a world she doesn't want, but finds happiness as the daughter of a minor God. But her Uncle is hunting her, and her best friend makes things complicated for her. How will she fight evil and a feeling she doesn't understand?


Disastrous Masterpiece

The baby's first cry echoed through the walls of the hospital, drowning out any sound that dared to overcome it. However, to the father of the child, Ghost, the loudest sound was of the mother's last breath. The baby seemed scared of the immense pain that the loud crash that forced a crevice to part his heart into two created, and her wailing increased. He managed to express the natural disaster occurring inside of him with but a single, crystal tear the snaked down his cheek from his tear duct, diving into the air and crashing to the ground. The sound omitted by the water splashing across the tiled floor scattered its way through his ear, smashing into his ear drum and equally crashing through the grey matter that was his brain. That's all this moment was to anyone, all heart wrenching sounds compiled together into one disastrous masterpiece. The carefully written song told a story, a story of one's beginning, one's end, one's heartbreak yet his gain. With death became life. Just one slow-motioned moment, one second and one hundred thousand things occurred at minimum. After she was cleaned of the remnants of blood, the small mass that was his child was passed to him. The crying that turned everyone partially deaf was silenced by the safety of her father's hold. She snuggled up to his embrace, her eyes searching upwards as her pool blue irises stared straight into his equally blue pupils, as she found his soul with her own. Her nostrils widened as she took in the scent of the breath that lay inside of him, the breath that made him who he was. In that moment, she accepted him as a fatherly figure. The scent of his soul was beautiful. An equally beautiful smile crept its way across her lips, curling up the soft, pink and dry lips. The smile proved contagious when it managed to crawl its way into the father's soul and expressed across his lips in a similar fashion. The intensity of the first spark of love between father and daughter was overpowering. He pulled his offspring closer to his body as he embraced it. The hug was not strong, rather gentle but the power of love made up for that, and even young the baby could sense it as she hid away her stunning eyes with her eyelids. After cradling for what seemed like an age, Ghost sat himself down on the hospital bed, stationed next to his ever so beautiful corpse wife. He brought the baby down to lie next to her. A spark of insanity flickering through his eyes, but the doctors left in piece. It always hurt the most, loosing love even if a new love was created. And this could be understood by any human, since humans loved the hardest. A proud sensation smeared its way through the atmosphere, as he presented their child to the dead.

"Look, dear, Sparrow is born. She is beautiful, she has your smile, your hair, your look, your everything! Already, love has taken a hold. I promise you, cross my heart and hope to suffer a painful death that no harm will happen to our child. I swear on my soul to protect her, and cherish her and adore her, as I did you. Or so help me Gods, it will be the death of my soul." He whispered to her, as he leant down and placed a soft kiss on the flesh below her ear. The soul of the dead lingered amongst the air above and took his vow, sharing it with Death as both became witnesses. The promise of a God is one that is not turned away from, no matter what the punishment and whoever shall bring it, it will occur. One last kiss was passed from his lips to her cheek before he gathered the child into his arms, without a birth certificate made or signed, without blood samples, without real names, he walked. Each step, each stride brought him closer to the door. Sparrow slept soundlessly in his arm, cradled in a blanket for warmth. The doctor saw him leaving, and shouted for him to stop. His voice was muted by Ghost, he was not listening. No one could make him listen. No one could stop him now. His blue eyes shifted to a shadow made by the light. It shifted at his glance to move between himself and the doctor, become a solid wall. The doctor walked straight into it, stopped by a mere shadow that became a wall. Confused, he tried again. And again. Without success, he resumed his shouting. Convinced that would help, others tried to stop him but he moved them out of the way with such force, fear captured the hearts of all others. Fear froze them, stopped then. And that's who he was. He was fear. What would become of the daughter of Shadows and Fear? He would find out eventually, as shall everyone else around her. The automatic doors buzzed as they opened, opening up the world for him and his daughter. And the world swallowed up his existence, as well as Sparrow's. Neither would exist any more to the world, but they would still live. Still live in a dying world, where love could be anything. Love could be everything. Love could be just one disastrous masterpiece, and still as beautiful as the sight of day to the blind.


End file.
